The present invention relates to ovens and more particularly to an oven with a mechanism that can spin automatically without a motor.
Ovens are becoming very popular in cooking due to its convenience and relative cheap price to micro-ovens. It is also safer, free from fearing that microwave causes harm to our bodies. Because conventional ovens don't have spinning tray, food usually get cooked unevenly, some parts are fully cooked while others may still be raw or half-cooked. Even though some improved ovens have spinning tray provided with a motor underneath, but it is expensive and the motor may get broken very easily.